100 Theme Challenge
by Allesmaria-hime
Summary: Something my wife convinced me to do... -facepalm-
1. Chapter 1

1. Names

2. Hardship

3. School

4. Opinion

5. Break Up

6. New Love

7. Alley

8. Riddle

9. You and Me

10. I Do

11. Secret

12. DO NOT ENTER

13. Colors

14. Cruel

15. Kings, Queens, and Jokers

16. Run Free

17. Where are the Crackers?

18. Life

19. R is for Revenge

20. Burning

21. Do You Want To Know?

22. Discovery

23. Birthday

24. Rocks Aren't the Same

25. Shadow

26. Fate

27. Freedom Isn't Free

28. Wildflowers

29. Energy

30. Notes

31. Numbers

32. Dying Fire

33. Breaking Point

34. Fish

35. Trapped

36. Dancing

37. Don't Go

38. Alone

39. Betrayal

40. Due Date

41. Sealed in Blood

42. Impossible

43. Party

44. Sparkle

45. Be a Man

46. Go For a Swim

47. Am I Dreaming?

48. Too Good To Be True

49. BAD

50. 50%

51. Elemental Tempest

52. Too Late

53. But I DIDN'T Do It

54. Hot

55. Optimism

56. Lucky 13

57. I'm In

58. Slightly Disturbed

59. Loathing

60. Worse

61. Speak

62. Toys

63. Ocean

64. Deceived

65. Black and White

66. Whatever

67. Death

68. Jump

69. Broken Promise

70. All the Little Things

71. Six Feet Underground

72. Bug

73. Alibi

74. On Holiday

75. No News

76. Under the Stars

77. Running Away

78. Window

79. Make Me Happy

80. Villain

81. Masquerade

82. Don't Make a Sound

83. Cold

84. Umbrella

85. Please

86. To and From

87. Say When

88. On Top of the World

89. Forgiveness

90. Mr. Mom

91. Doomsday Clock

92. Gold

93. Unstoppable

94. Race

95. Time is Running Short

96. Not Over Yet

97. This is Home

98. Almost

99. Tranquil

100. Peace at Last

A short, quick step was taken by Luxembourg to miss the random thrown tomatoes.

"BITCH!" Lovino Vargas screamed, trying to perfectly aim the next tomato.

So, Luxembourg found herself covered in the red, gooey insides of a perfectly ripe tomato. She tried to wipe the goop off, but to a very small success. Why had she decided to wear a white dress to Romano's house? It was always a terrible idea.

"You need to relax, or something!" The girl's velvet voice sighed, French tinging the words.

"Well YOU need to tell that bastard France to stay away from my window at night!" Lovino said, his voice going a bit to fast for the female nation, now facepalming, to hear everything. And as Lovino continued to yell things at her, often in Italian, Someone watched with a somewhat confused smile from the window. It was a bright, naturally happy smile.

"Lovi~! Just leave her alone, I'll talk to him," came a voice from behind the two arguing nations.

"Q-que! No! She needs to tell him!" Lovino immediatly huffed, "And don't call me Lovi, tomato bastard!" Luxembourg smiled at the nation she hadn't met before with the most kindness she could pack into a smile.

"Ahh~ And who might you be, desconocido?" The man asked her, green eyes twinkling.

"A-ah! I'm Luxembourg, or Elisabeth Remich. And you are?" She smiled, trying to keep her composure around the stranger.

"I'm Spain! Antonio Hernandez Carriedo is my human name, though~" Another cheerful smile.


	2. Hardship

Hardship

Luxembourg placed a hand on the window of her house. Yes, everything in her country was fine. No strikes like in France. No riots like in England. Not even economic depression like all the places people said there was. But she just didn't feel right.

It was a rainy Monday morning, and maybe that caused her mood.

There hadn't been anything relatively exciting, maybe that was it.

She hadn't seen anyone in forever, and she was lonely. That one she pondered.

How had England done it? How did Canada do it? How did that new micronation Allesmaria do it? How could one successfully be alone without getting depressed? Was it possible? Luxembourg didn't think so.

She sank down to her knees, placing her head on them and wishing that all of this would just be over. That someone would visit her. She wanted to take a nap.

She dreamed, that all of the countries were together and happy, all getting along and-

"Luuuuxeeeeey!" Someone called. Her eyes shot open. A visitor? Or just a brave citizen? She decided it was a nation when they thought it was a good idea to smash through her window instead of using a door. No human being would ever do that. She fixed her most bored expression, hiding the excitement she felt behind those pale blue eyes.

"LUXEY!" The person screamed in a slightly demonic voice, throwing their arms around her, though the person was still covered in glass. Why was Allesmaria there?

"A-Allesmaria..."

"I was making another one of my world-wide trips, and I remembered how great of a friend you were over our letter service, so I thought I would drop in! Say hello!" The small girl smiled; her random affection showing as she kissed both cheeks.

"Let me guess, stealing another European tradition?" Luxembourg asked, trying to keep her composure.

"N-No! I just like kissing people on the cheeks, that's all. Oh and hey... Luxembourg?" The girl in front of her fixed her best puppy-dog face. "Can I borrow some money? Our government's run dry and..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ALFRED?"


End file.
